Ce n'est pas moi le docteur ici !
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. John ne se sent pas bien, mais alors paaas bien du tout, et il n'a aucune idée de ce pourquoi il est dans cet état-là. Et évidemment, inutile de compter sur l'aide des autres quand on est le médecin de la maison... Petit fluffy [JOHNLOCK]


...Bonjour ?

Alors voilà. Cet OS... C'était mon tout premier OS, ma toute première fic de toutes les fic's (oui même avant Supernatural) A l'origine, je shippais pas le Johnlock (même si ça me semble totalement incompréhensible maintenant) sauf que j'avais voulu écrire un OS pour faire plaisir à **Momiji-sama** et essayer de peut-être comprendre ce ship (ahah tellement canon hrmm pardon).

Voilà. Donc je l'ai fini il n'y a pas si longtemps et ça fait peur parfois de revoir des trucs qu'on a écrit y'a plus de six mois. C'est pas excessivement fluffy, mais ça vous verrait selon vos critères.

Toutefois, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez bien une petite review pour me faire part de vos avis respectifs :3

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Ce n'est pas moi le docteur ici !**

* * *

Une ombre s'approcha de John.

Le médecin la sentit, cette présence derrière lui.

Mais, comme si quelque chose le retenait, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était Sherlock, ou Mrs Hudson, ou Lestrade ou encore n'importe qui d'autre... En fait il n'en avait absolument aucune idée et s'en fichait royalement.

Sa tête semblait à la fois vide et remplie... tout lui était égal et que quoiqu'il se passe ça lui resterait indifférent. Il était dans ces moments-là où il ressentait l'envie de s'allonger sur son lit et de ne plus relever la tête pour vérifier que les expériences de Sherlock ne tournent pas mal, ou pour se rendre compte que son lit est totalement retourné suite au rangement de Mrs Hudson entraînant ainsi une fouille très rapide de Sherlock quant à ses... remontants apparemment introuvables.

John ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et perdit l'équilibre, manquant de tomber à la renverse s'il ne s'était pas retenu au bureau à ses côtés.

Tout autour de lui était trouble.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de ce qu'il se passait. Tout devint noir. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait plus rien.

Il se sentit petit à petit tomber en avant.

Quelqu'un le prit par la taille, et il ne savait pas si c'était pour le soutenir ou non. Alors il tenta un peu de se débattre, mais était bien trop faible pour faire quoique se soit de grave alors il ne fit que gigoter un peu comme un petit animal apeuré. Sous la force des bras de l'autre, il cessa de gesticuler.

Finalement, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant ce contact, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps et la douceur qui en ressortait. La personne qui le soutenait déjà entreprit de le soulever, descendant ses bras un peu plus bas autour de sa taille pour avoir une meilleure emprise. Il fût déposé sur son lit – ou peut-être celui de Sherlock il n'en savait fichtrement rien – ce qu'il devina au toucher du matelas moelleux qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Il s'apaisa.

Une main se posa sur son front, et la retira aussitôt. John se crispa tant la main lui avait parue froide, mais à la fois réconfortante d'autant que sa grandeur semblait pouvoir le bercer pour l'éternité.

Puis de soudaines pensées le prirent à la gorge.

Depuis quand était il aveugle ? Non, non, il ne l'était pas, impossible.

Il semblait sortir d'une baignoire.

Non, d'une piscine peut-être.

Une piscine ?

Mais il n'y en pas, de piscines, par ici...

Puis un nom s'imposa à son esprit comme l'évidence même : Moriarty !

C'était lui le coupable, sans aucun doute, après que celui-ci aie posé des explosifs sur lui, et quand Sherlock est arrivé, il devait être tombé dans la piscine, quand Moriarty a menacé Sherlock et...

Sherlock !

Ou était-il maintenant ? Était-il en vie ?

Non, non, ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas possible... Le bureau. Il était dans l'appartement la dernière fois qu'il était conscient.

Sherlock n'était pas mort.

Enfin, pas après le dernier affrontement avec Moriarty.

_« Oh mon dieu... je divague » _souffla-t-il.

De la sueur.

Il n'était que trempé de sueur, et non pas suite a une baignade dans une piscine, baignoire ou douche.

Il tenta de remettre a jour tous ses souvenirs ; il s'appelait John Watson, il a une sœur du nom d'Hariet qui lui a d'ailleurs cédé son téléphone portable d'aujourd'hui, ancien soldat médecin dans l'Afghanistan, vivant actuellement à Londres, plus exactement au 221 B Baker street, dans un appartement en collocation avec un détective privé – et très doué – (rencontré par le biais d'une personne qu'ils connaissent tous les deux) nommé Sherlock Holmes, et leur concierge, Mrs Hudson, est pour eux comme une vieille amie, leur prépare quelques fois un thé tout en répétant à chaque fois à Sherlock qu'elle n'est pas leur femme de chambre, et qui, même si personne ne le lui demande, a l'affreuse manie de ranger au ravissement de Sherlock... D'ailleurs celui-ci étale sans arrêt ses soi-disant affaires de travail, qui se trouvent être des instruments scientifiques disposés en vrac partout dans la cuisine, soit en large et en travers sur la table en bois, et le reste étant le phénomène étudié se trouve dans le frigo ou bien dans le micro-onde...

_« Un de ces jours on trouvera des orteils dans l'évier et des organes sous les oreillers... »_

Il frissonna. Puis se figea.

« John. »

C'est à peine s'il avait pu entendre – et comprendre – ce nom. Mais dans l'instant d'après, comme en ultime réaction, il fut parcouru d'une douleur vive, si forte qu'il ne put respirer qu'une trentaine de secondes, mais suffisante pour l'assommer de douleur. Il tenta de se détendre mais ne fit que se raidir davantage. Ses mains se crispaient sur quelque chose de mou et il ne sentait plus ses jambes, sa tête tournait encore plus qu'avant, il ne voyait absolument rien et ne savait même plus s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou non.

« John. »

Encore une fois cette douleur inexplicable le maintint au sol – car il lui semblait bien être allongé, il n'avait pas changé de place – et pourtant – pourtant il était bien médecin ! Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette atroce douleur, et encore moins la raison pour laquelle elle lui faisait tant mal.

« John. John ! »

Cette fois il l'entendit.

Il n'entendit pas non plus que le nom, mais aussi la voix, son intonation, l'appartenance à telle ou telle personne, à qui elle pourrait être, elle résonnait moins dans sa tête et en même temps il se la rappelait à l'infini.

« John, c'est moi. Reste avec moi. »

La douleur s'atténuait mais revenait petit à petit beaucoup plus rapidement, comme en roulement de tambour éternel.

Et il plongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Des bruits.

- John.

Le petit doigt qui bouge. Quelque chose remue.

- John.

Appellations un peu plus tendues.

- John, réveille-toi, John.

Les paupières qui papillonnent. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui remue.

- John !

A ce cri, tout le corps de John se crispa. Quelqu'un qui le remuait. Il avait dû s'endormir ? Quelque chose le toucha et il hurla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Faites quelque chose !

Une voix. Une voix douce, paniquée mais douce, et efféminée, peut-être un peu enrouée.

- Sherlock !

- Ce n'est pas moi le docteur ici !

- Sherlock !

Un grognement.

- Pourquoi est-il si agité ?

- Je ne sais pas moi !

- Sherlock, on dirait qu'il se tend à votre approche !

Sherlock ? Mrs. Hudson ?

Des mains se plaquèrent contre son buste et il prit une grande inspiration à ce soudain contact physique. Puis ce qui sembla être... une joue se colla dessus. Ça devait être pour écouter son cœur battre, sans doute.

- Il accélère...

Quelqu'un – Mrs. Hudson sûrement – déposa délicatement un mouchoir trempé d'eau froide sur son front. Instantanément il se calma.

Un silence inquiétant suivit sans que personne ne bougea. Finalement, Mrs. Hudson décida de se relever et de reprendre ses petites occupations.

- Il a l'air d'aller mieux, Sherlock. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi, hein ?

John pouvait deviner le regard outré de Sherlock.

- Enfin, Mrs. Hudson, je sais ce que je dois faire !

Et, sûrement en haussant les épaules, Mrs. Hudson quitta les lieux.

Alors que Sherlock allait se relever également, le médecin ouvrit soudainement les yeux et lui saisit la main. Le détective se figea.

- Reste avec moi, Sherlock.

Il se tourna vers son colocataire qui lui sourit.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, John. J'allais chercher une chaise.

- Non.

- Non ? Tu m'interdis de m'asseoir ?

- Reste à côté de moi.

Sherlock soupira et prit position par terre aux côtés de John. Celui-ci se détendit un peu et, toujours sans lâcher la main de Sherlock mais au contraire la resserrant, ferma les yeux.

- Tout va bien alors, Sherlock ?

Sherlock releva la tête, surpris.

Puis il se pencha en avant, proche de John, très proche... et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur le front.

- Tout va bien, John. Tout va bien.


End file.
